Trick
by Raven347
Summary: Having left broken hearted and miserable, Percy Jackson never thought he would be able to live on but after two years he finally move on and living peacefully. One day a letter arrive in front of his door, a letter that once again change his life.


Chapter 1

I don't know why I'm still here or for that matter why did I even go, It's not like I was hoping for something exciting to happen. I was just bored that's all, I mean Colleges is great and all but it can get boring. So when the notice about the 2nd Anniversary of winning the Giant war came in front of my door, I thought it might be fun to attend. I was wrong, it was more annoying than fun, lustful Goddesses flocks me and follows me whether I go trying to get me into their bed, and my father won't stop introducing girls to me hoping to marry me off and gain immortality. He doesn't understand immortality doesn't interest me, I don't like being restraints by laws, especially ancient laws.

I sigh, I shouldn't have come, I feel out of place among these people, they're all Gods and Goddesses and I'm probably the only mortal who's attending the party. I watch as they dance, drink and laugh, indulging themselves of this never ending party. This is why I didn't wanted to be a god, everyday would be the same without a change.

I was so focus on watching the Gods party among themselves that I didn't notice her approach me from the right.

"Not enjoying yourself? this is a celebration of your victory after all" Athena Goddess of Wisdom who hates his very existence said

"I'm not so sure about that, after all you gods are bored creatures, you'll always be looking for an excuse for celebrations" I said nonchalantly

"True" se paused for a minute then she ask "Is that why you refuse immortality? again"

That one question brought back painful memories of being alone and vulnerable

My grip on the glass of wine tighten "are you trying to provoke me?"

"No, not at all"

"Then please great Goddess Athena leave me alone" I said in mock respect

"Impertinence as always"

I huff "can you blame me?"

"I suppose not"

I swirl the wine then took a drink and finish it all off and I could feel Athena's eyes at me.

I swallowed the wine then sigh "Are you going to tell me what do you want or not?"

"Do you always assume that when a god talks to you he or she wants something?"

"Ha! the last time a goddess talk to me I ended up going in a quest to fight earth itself"

"Well, do not worry Perseus, I'm only here to have a talk that is all"

I look at her with disbelieve "Can Goddess get sick?"

She raised an eyebrow "Is it really that strange I want to just talk to you?"

"Without threatening me of death then yes it is strange" I reply

"That's in the past now, I don't have anymore grudge against you" she said while looking across the room, I followed her gaze.

"I see, it's because I'm not dating your daughter anymore" I said

"You don't sound please" she said

Anger started to build up inside of me "I didn't know I'm suppose to be happy of her choice of leaving me"

It's been two years since then, I thought I got over it already but it seems that the wound is still there.

"Of course she would be here, she was one of the seven after all. I shouldn't have come, I don't even know why I'm here"

I glared at her from across the room, she mingle and chat with the other gods as if she really belong here, another glass of wine was held up in front of me. I took the glass from Athena's hand and drank it all at once.

"Thanks" I said

For a moment she seems to be surprise at the sincerity in my voice, can't blame her even I didn't expect being comforted by the mother of my ex girlfriend.

"It is really unexpected" she said and I frowned at her

"No I'm not reading your mind, it's easy to tell what're your thinking from your expressions" she said and then she met my gaze, her stormy eyes that I use to gaze upon the love of my life glisten with amusement.

"You're not very good at hiding your emotions"

"It could be that I just don't want to hide them" I reply

A small smile appeared on her lips "That what makes you, you I suppose"

We stayed like that for a moment until I realize what I was doing and look away

"So, how is college?" she said changing the subject, trying to distract me

"Boring"

"You mean Boring by failing all of your class"

I puff my chest a little bit "I'll have you know, I'm acing all of my class and I just got an A on a English report I wrote"

I was proud of my accomplishment, given my dyslexia it's pretty hard to read English much less write a report. I won't lie to myself and say I've done it all by myself but that's not the case, There's this girl who have been helping me with my studies, she's really smart.

She sigh in sympathy "I pity the person who is tutoring you"

I frowned at her "How do you know I'm being tutored"

She rolled her eyes "because you're an idiot"

I was about to snap back at her but I stop myself, arguing with the goddess of wisdom will only end in defeat and humiliation so I shut my mouth and just lean back against the wall and watch the Gods party.

Athena look at me questioningly "What? No sassy come back or sarcastic comment?"

I shrug "You're the goddess of wisdom, arguing with you is no fun?"

I thought I saw her flinch but must've been my imagination because she's really glaring at me now.

"Uh Oh" I said and watch Aphrodite stride towards us, I kept my face calm and collective but I want to run away and never come back.

She stop in front of us and frowned "It's rare to see you two together alone, actually it never happen before"

"What do you want?" I ask

She frowned at the lack of emotion in my voice "Come on now, I came here to play"

"I don't have time for that" I said then set down my wine on a table near us, I was about to leave but Aphrodite block my way, holding another glasses to me and Athena.

I look at the drink

"Come on, we're here to celebrate aren't we?"

I could tell if I didn't take the offer she would annoy me the entire time, I could see it in her eyes. The thoughts of her following me all nigh long cross my mind

so I took the drink then she turn to Athena, she sigh in annoyance and took the drink from her hands.

I drink the wine

"Yes!, now why don't-"

was all I could remember until darkness claim my vision.

* * *

My head ache as if it was hit by a sledgehammer which basically sucks, I rub my eyes trying to shake off my grogginess and try to think where am I and how I got here. I sat up which was mistake on my part, the world turn upside down then it turn back to normal. I felt like puking but I held it in.

I groan, I hate hangover.

I look around the room

I don't remember getting into this place and I definitely don't remember taking my clothes off.

I cursed and run my hand down my face, I guess I had too much drink last night.

I slid out of the bed and I was about to get up then froze in place.

I slowly turn around and there, a woman sleeping on the other side of the bed. The moment I saw her

I paled and air was suck out of my lungs

My heart slowed down then it stop beating completely

She was naked just like me. Her body was laying to the side facing me with her hands in front of her and her legs curl, a sheet was covering her naked body to the top of her breast and stop right below her ass.

The woman was a thing of beauty. She has long smooth legs, and a figure that would drive man crazy. Her hair looks as if each strand was dip in gold, her eyebrows are long and elegant, high cheekbones, and red luscious lips.

She looks peaceful and beautiful, it felt as if she came out of a fairytail. Any guy would call me lucky for sleeping with a woman of beauty but I don't feel lucky at all, more like dead because I know behind that peaceful and lovely face is a terrible wrath that will surely rip me apart for the woman laying in the bed is...

The Goddess of Wisdom

Athena

* * *

**I'm sorry I just needed to get this out of my head.**

**One shot**


End file.
